Fantastic Four Vol 1 395
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** *** Last Gas Saloon *** * ** * ** Keewazi land * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Prior to this story the Fantastic Four had broken up in . The team is drawn back together in . * The entire plot surrounding Wolverine and the Thing is centered around the fact that in , Wolverine scarred the Thing's face with his claws during a battle between the Fantastic Four and the Secret Defenders. The Thing's face eventually gets healed in * Wolverine is depicted with bone claws in this story, since the Thing last saw Wolverine, Logan had the Adamantium pulled from his bones in , he discovered that he had bone claws in . During this period of time, circa , Wolverine discovered that his healing factor was failing him and that he was going to die, as such he began closing unfinished business. This issue becomes a moot point when Wolverine's healing factor is jumpstarted in . * The Mad Thinker has been operating from within the Vault prison, projecting his mind into android bodies as need be since . * Johnny and She-Hulk mention how Mister Fantastic is dead. He was seemingly slain by Doctor Doom in . However both turn up alive and well in - when it is discovered that they have been prisoners of Hyperstorm the entire time. * She-Hulk offers to rejoin the Fantastic Four. Jen filled in for the Thing during a leave of absence from - . * The apparition that appears before Sue was last seen in . As revealed in the projected image of Susan Richards in this story is a holographic projection created by Nathaniel Richards which he uses to subtly manipulate the Fantastic Four into place for his much larger goals of defeating Hyperstorm. * Lyja and Bridget O'Neil speak of the romance life of Johnny Storm. Which is quite complicated as follows: ** Lyja (as revealed in ) replaced Alicia Masters circa to spy on the Fantastic Four. Since the Thing was away from the team, she pursued a relationship with the Torch. ** The couple eventually got married in . ** Lyja was exposed as a spy in and they rescued the real Alicia in where Lyja seemingly died. ** When Johnny got to Earth he got a legal divorce to end his marriage with "Alicia" in . ** Lyja survived and sought revenge against the Torch for leaving her dead, teaming with with Paibok and Devos in . As revealed in Lyja was implanted with a Sha'Barri as a last ditch attempt to kill the Fantastic Four. Lyja later led Johnny to believe it was their unborn child in . ** Realizing that she still loved Johnny, Lyja came to his side in and their romance recovered until she gave birth in and she was forced to reveal the truth about their "baby" in apparently ruining their relationship for good. * Nathaniel's flashback takes place years before Kristoff's mother was slain in . As Nathaniel does not have cybernetic eye these events must have occurred following his appearance following the events of . His claims that he is the father of Kristoff Vernard are unsubstantiated. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}